I Turn To You, Mum
by Midnight White
Summary: A touching story between a mother and a daughter. Molly Weasley watches her baby girl grow up to be a woman.


I Turn To You, Mum  
  
Molly Weasley quietly tiptoed out of her bed for the fifth time that night. She carefully climbed the squeaky stairs one level. I shouldn't be doing this. Molly thought, as she opened the door. The doctors said she needed rest, and so do I. There, in a crib, was the newest edition to the family.  
There, in the small room, lay Virginia Elizabeth Weasley.  
Just a week old, Ginny, as Molly came to call her, was very small. She was also very premature, being born only after 31 weeks. The healers were afraid she might not have lived.  
Molly walked silently over to Little Ginny's crib. She was curled up fast asleep. Molly gently stroked Ginny's fiery red hair. My baby girl.  
  
When I'm lost  
  
In the rain  
  
Four years later, Little Ginny had enough energy to play with her older brothers. Molly was washing dishes when she heard thunder.  
"Kids!" She yelled. "Fred, George, Ron, Ginny! Come inside!"  
A few minutes later, the three boys ran inside, just in time for the rain to start pouring.  
"Where's Ginny?" Molly asked, turning on the boys.  
"She was right behind us." Said George, whose two front teeth were missing. Molly ran out the door into the pouring rain.  
  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light  
  
To light my way  
  
"Ginny!" She called, but her only answer was thunder. "Ginny!" She screamed louder.  
"Mummy!" She heard Ginny wail.  
  
When I'm scared, losing ground  
  
When my world is going crazy  
  
You can turn it all around  
  
"Ginny!" Molly said, picking up her crying four-year-old. "Shh, it's ok, Mummy's here." She said, soothing her daughter. Molly quickly ran into the house, carrying her Little Ginny.  
  
And when I'm down you're there  
  
Pushing me to the top  
  
You're always there giving me all you've got  
  
"Mum!" Molly heard a scream. She jumped out of her bed to be at the side of her sobbing seven-year-old daughter. Ginny's cries were now muffled into Molly's shoulder.  
"Shh, I'm here." Molly cooed, rubbing Ginny's back. "What's the matter, dear?"  
"It was that story that Fred told me. About Harry Potter. But instead of them dying, all of you died. But he tortured you, Mum!" Ginny sobbed again.  
Molly continued hugging her daughter. She had told the twins not to tell her that story, not yet at least. Here, now, was her only daughter, having nightmares of You-Know-Who!  
"Shh, it hasn't happened. I'm still here, unharmed and safe. Your brothers and father are fine as well. Ginny stopped crying, but Molly could still hear her sniffling. "Now, wipe off your tears, there's a good girl. Now, get some rest. Just remember that he can't hurt anyone anymore."  
  
For a shield, from the storm  
  
For a friend, for a love to keep me safe and warm  
  
I turn to you  
  
When Ginny was 11 and went to her first year at Hogwarts, it turned out to be a disaster. Molly nearly had a heart attack when she received a letter from Percy that she was taken down into the Chamber.  
Then, Ginny walked in Minerva McGonnagal's office, sobbing hysterically and clutching Ron's hand, followed by Harry Potter. Harry had saved her life. She would forever be in debt to him. And as far as she was concerned, he was part of the family.  
  
For the strength, to be strong  
  
For the will to carry on For everything you do, for everything that's true  
  
I turn to you  
  
Three years later, Ginny almost gave Molly another heart attack. Her, along with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and two other students she didn't know, stopped You-Know-Who from gaining ultimate power. Molly was never happier, except for when she was born and in her first year, to see her precious Ginny.  
The following summer, during one of their "Mother-Daughter Talks," Ginny confided in Molly that she still had a crush on Harry.  
"Is it possible to be in love at 15?" Ginny asked. "I mean, I'm almost 16, but." Molly interrupted her.  
"Oh, Ginny, I was your age when I fell in love with your father."  
"But he reciprocated your feelings, didn't he?"  
"Yes, but not for a while. Believe me, Gin. You are a beautiful, smart, talented young woman. If Harry doesn't open his eyes to see what's in front of him, he's not as smart as I thought he was." Molly said. Ginny just smiled.  
Around Christmas time, Molly got a letter from Ginny that said her and Harry were dating.  
As much as Molly was happy for them, she couldn't help but cry over the fact that her baby was growing up.  
  
I can do anything  
  
'Cause your love is so amazing  
  
'Cause your love inspires me  
  
Later that year, Ginny had been knocked out and almost killed in the final battle. Voldemort was killed, but at a terrible price. Dumbledore, along with many others, had been killed. Harry had killed Voldemort, but almost killed himself in the process.  
  
And when I need a friend, you're always by my side  
  
Giving me faith taking me through the night  
  
There was much celebrating going on. Voldemort was now defeated, and Harry came over to Molly and Arthur to talk quietly.  
"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," Harry began. "I know that Ginny still has another full year of Hogwarts ahead of her, but as son as she finishes, I was wondering if I could ask for her hand in marriage? I mean, I know I should be talking to her about this, but I thought it would only be right to ask you first."  
Molly burst into tears for two different reasons. Of course, she was happy for her daughter and Harry. But it would also mean letting her go. She would have to admit it; her baby was grown up.  
  
For a shield, from the storm  
  
For a friend, for a love to keep me safe and warm I turn to you For the strength, to be strong  
  
For the will to carry on For everything you do, for everything that's true  
  
I turn to you  
  
"Mum, how do I look?" Ginny asked Molly. It was her big day, Ginny's wedding.  
"Stunning," Molly said through tears. "Absolutely beautiful."  
"Mum, why are you crying?" Ginny asked, looking closely at her mother.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, dear. I'm so happy for you, but it's so hard for me to let you go."  
"But Mum, it's not like you'll never see me again."  
"Wait until you have a daughter of your own and its her wedding day." Molly said, blowing her nose.  
"Mum," Ginny said, pulling her into a hug. "Just remember one thing; whatever happens, I turn to you, Mum. I love you."  
  
For the arms to be my shelter through all the rain  
  
For truth that will never change  
  
For someone to lean on  
  
Molly was lying silently on her bed. Many people were talking all around her, but she couldn't hear a thing. Her time was running out, and she knew it, but she was waiting for her.  
She felt a small, warm hand slip into her own. "Mum?" A female voice said.  
Molly opened her eyes. Each eyelid felt so heavy, but she couldn't miss seeing her daughter's face for the last time. "Ginny," Molly wheezed.  
"Shh, Mum, I'm here." Ginny said, smiling. But Molly could see the pain in her eyes.  
  
For a heart I can rely on through anything  
  
For the one who  
  
I can run to  
  
"Ginny," Molly whispered. "I love you. Take care of yourself. Send my love to Harry and the kids."  
"I will Mum, I love you too. Just remember, I turn to you, mum."  
  
I turn to you 


End file.
